


Thor quiere adelgazar

by LadyPando18



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Thorki - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPando18/pseuds/LadyPando18
Summary: Desde que viven felices en la tierra, Loki no ha dejado de preparar exquisitos platillos para Thor ayudando que el dios aumente de peso... será posible que Loki quiera comérselo?Los personas no me pertenecen, solo es un pequeño OneShot.Advertencia: Mayores 14 años.Completa.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 6





	Thor quiere adelgazar

Estaba cocinando, nunca hubiese pensado que en la tierra hubiesen excelentes recetas. Ahora podía entender por que el dios de la destrucción ya había perdonado una vez a la tierra. 

Quizás y sólo quizás se le había pasado un poquito la mano la última vez que había estado en la tierra y la había intentado gobernar, pero bueno ya de eso había pasado mucho tiempo.

Estaba terminando su quinto plato del día y por suerte tenía a su adorado Thor (Si, aunque no lo crean y con los acontecimientos con Hela y todo lo demás y a eso le sumaba la conversación en el elevador dónde Thor le había dicho que lo dejaría ir, entendió que realmente jamás ha querido estar lejos de Thor, fue un tonto) Y ahora se encontraban en algún lugar llamado Islandia, donde habían sentado cabeza y Thor le había hecho su pequeña casa.

\- Thoooorrrrrr!!! Ven a comer!!!!! - le grito a su ahora pareja, mientras terminaba de arreglar el plato y lo colocaba en el mesa.

\- Oh dios Loki... solo han pasado 30 minutos desde la ultima vez que comí.

\- Cierto, debo admitir que me he vuelto un experto en la artes culinarias y no es por ser yo, pero todo queda perfecto. 

\- Si todo queda perfecto... Sólo digo que estoy engordando por comer tan.. - vio exactamente el momento cuando el rostro de su hermano/novio cambio a una expresión de molestia y supo que la había jodido, él sabe como es u hermano de dramático.

\- Ah ok, o sea que pase de ser del maniático asesino a ser el que engorda al dios del trueno, al loco de la cocina, él que hace todo mal. Bien, deja el plato allí, total no es obligado que debas comer lo que yo haga.. Igual y puedo conseguir a otra persona que se coma todo lo que cocino - se volteo dándole la espalda a Thor para darle más dramatismo a sus palabras. Hace días había notado que Thor estaba aumentando de peso, pero su felicidad por cocinarle de todo a su pareja era más, era algo que lo hacia sentir tan feliz e no le molestaba que Thor estuviese pasado de peso, de hecho hasta lo excitaba verlo así. 

\- Ya, tampoco te pases! Si haces algo para MI, seré yo el que se lo coma.

Se sento a comer el reciente plato preparado, debía admitir que todo lo que hacía Loki era riquisimo y casi pierde la cabeza en celos cuando escucho que iba a buscar a otro a quien alimentar. Todo ese talento era solo para él.

\- Me encanta que seas tú el que se coma mis albóndigas rellenas Thor. - se sento a un lado a acompañar a su casi esposo, mientras bebía un poco de agua - Oh rayos. Casi olvido que ya debo hacer la cena, falta menos de dos horas y tus amigos Steve y Tony vendrán a cenar.

\- ¿QUEEEÉ? ¿Está no es la cena? - No podía creerlo, sentía que iba a reventar pero si se quejaba mucho Loki no volvería a cocinar para él, de hecho con suerte y le volvía a dirigir la palabra en siglos.

\- Ay Tontito, este es un entre platos hehehe. Esta noche tengo pensado un cordero en salsa con ensalada rusa y arroz salteado, aun no me decido por el postre quizás una torta suiza o una selva negra. El amigo Tony dijo que traería un buen vino. 

Thor solo quería echarse a llorar, estaba tragándose la comida por inercia y solo podía pensar que en menos de dos hora volvería a comer unos trecientos kilos de comida. Había leído hace un tiempo en una de sus visita a casa de los Stark-Rogers un cuento acerca de una bruja que engordaba niños para comérselos y sentía que Loki estaba haciendo eso con él, empezaba a tener miedo. 

Para cuando Thor salio de sus pensamientos ya habían llegado sus amigos y Loki estaba diciendo que pronto estaría la cena, por suerto él era Thor hijo de Odin y nunca se acobardaba a nada, ya antes casi se había tomado el mar así que podría sobrevivir a esta cena.

Todo había trascurrido con normalidad y aunque parezca un milagro se había terminado todo sin vomitar, la verdad es que ver a Loki tan animado y compartiendo con personas buenas lo había motivado y sabía que valía la pena. Hubo burlas de parte de Stark y reprimendas de Rogers para Tony. 

En algún momento Loki se fue a su salón con Tony, iba a darle la receta de los postres que al parecer habían dejado prendado a Stark.

\- ¿Y que te ha pasado Thor? No quise ser grocero y preguntar antes... Le habría dado pie para Tony seguir burlándose. Pero... ¿Estas bien?- La verdad es que Steve si se preocupaba por su amigo, penso que quizás no la estaba pasando tan bien y por eso estaba engordando...

\- Si amigo Rogers estoy bien, pero últimamente no hay misiones y vivir con alguien que te cocina unos 10 o 15 platos al días... Puede engordarte.

\- Y por qué no le dices que paré? 

\- Estas loco?? ME DA MIEDO!! No has visto como hace todas esas caras loca? 

\- Hahaha tienes razón, en eso Loki y Tony son parecidos, pero debe haber otro método uhmm... No haz intentado adelgazar con sexo? Es lo que yo hago con Tony, no ves como come dulces ese enano y no le gusta hacer ejercicio. Entonces me he tenido que aplicar con él, y no es que me moleste que engorde un poco es solo... me preocupa su corazón. 

Thor se había transportado... Solamente escuchó hasta la parte de adelgazar con sexo, había sido un idiota y el amigo Rogers le acababa de dar una excelente idea.

\- Thor? Me estas escuchando? - Steve se sintió ignorado por los últimos minutos y vio como llegaba Tony a su lado diciéndole que ya debían irse.

**********

Loki venía saliendo del baño y secándose el cabello con una toalla, el día había sido muy productivo y estaba feliz de lo perfecto que fue todo.

\- Thor, cariño dónde.. - fue lo unico pudo decir, cuando sitió como Thor lo cargaba hasta la cama y se echaban en ella ambos cuerpo..

\- Quiero cogerte hoy Loki, mucho... Toda la noche. Estoy muy caliente y estoy hambriento de ti.

\- Uhmm!! Bueno, eso puedes hacerlo siempre Thor, ha sido tú que no haz querido tener sexo por un tiempo.

Y con la aprobación de Loki, se dedico a prepararlo y calentarlo muy bien. Follar a Loki siempre sería uno de sus placeres favoritos. Tan flexible, tan suave, sus pieles eran tan diferentes y aunque ambos eran blanco, el color de Loki era más puro para sus ojos. 

Loki no se negaba al placer, era un amante que se dejaba hacer y también hacia. Le siguió el ritmo a Thor al menos hasta la cuarta ronda, pero ya se encontraba agotado y Thor estaba como si apenas lo hubiese follado una vez, admiraba la fortaleza de Thor y le dejo hacer lo demás, no sé quejaba aún cuando estaba agotado seguía disfrutando.

Esa noche lo hicieron al rededor de siete a ocho veces, la verdad es que a partir de la cuarta Loki había perdido la cabeza. Lo único que recuerda es que el reloj marcaba las 4 am para cuando se durmió.

*************

Para cuando volvió abrir los ojos ya el reloj marcaba medio día, rayos se había quedado dormido y se había saltado el desayuno de Thor, que por cierto no estaba con él en la cama.

Encontrar a Thor no fue dificil , estaba en la sala con sus amigos raritos que hizo en sakaar jugando esos tontos juegos online.

\- Hey Thor! Siento despertarme tarde, ya comiste?

\- Tranquilo Loki fue mi culpa. Te amo. No, aun no como... Estoy esperando por ti.

\- También te amo Thor. 

Por eso amaba tanto a Thor, era demasiado perfecto para él. Y le haría la mejor comida..

Para cuando el desayuno/almuerzo estuvo estuvo listo, los amigos de Thor se habían ido. Ambos comieron en silencio y solo compartían miradas cómplices por lo que vivieron en la madrugada.

Thor se sentía un hombre renovado y parte de su plan había dado resultado, había dejado tan agotado a Loki que al menos se habían saltado tres comidas en la mañana. Y su dieta le faltaba más sexo.

Así que cuando terminaron de comer, recogió los platos y lo fregó y vio a Loki hojear su libro de receta y supo esa era la señal, la señal de arrastrar a Loki al cuarto. 

\- Hey que te pasa? Tengo mucho que hacer en la cocina.

\- Quiero cogerte de nuevo Loki. - Le dijo, mientras lo besaba en el cuello.

\- Acabamos de comer Thor.. Hay que reposar hehehe - La verdad nunca espero que Thor siguiera tan fogoso.

\- Entonces reposaremos abrazados, luego tendremos sexo y luego podrás ir a cocinar.

\- Okay, y ese cambio tan drástico? No recuerdo haber puesto afrodisíaco a la comida.

\- Oh si, es parte de mi nueva dieta amor. 

\- ¿Dieta? ¿Hay dietas de sexo?

\- Yeah baby...

Y así lo hicieron, una y otra vez, una y otra y otra vez. Para el cuarto mes, Thor empezaba a tener un abdomen nuevamente y Loki sus piernas más firmes que nunca. Su vida es comer, tener sexo y salir a gobernar su nueva Asgard. 

Loki sospechaba que estaba embarazado, podía darse cuenta al notar que estaba perdiendo su hermoso abdomen. Iba a matar a Thor por embarazarlo. Aunque en el fondo estaba inmensamente feliz. 

Eran una familia perfecta. Podía decir que lo tenia todo ahora y Thor lo dejaba gobernar a su manera. Aveces pensaba que su adorada pareja lo consentía mucho. 

Fin.


End file.
